


Oh, That'll Do Fine.

by Moon (mccrees)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, 69 (Sex Position), F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccrees/pseuds/Moon
Summary: Anonymous request: “Fem reader wakes mccree up with a blowjob and it leads to 69 please? There is barely enough mutual oral smut in this community. (I'm 21, I noticed the age rule and wanted to make sure there wasn't any confusion!)”





	Oh, That'll Do Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, feel free to send them to my tumblr on http://mccroo.tumblr.com

It was quiet as you laid there, the soft mumbling of Jesse behind you. The clock kept ticking on the bedside cabinet beside you, you watched as the small hand constantly clicked, watching the minutes go by. You had to admit that you hated this in the morning. It was boring. Always an early riser, Jesse was the opposite. He liked to laze under the covers, feel the warmth of the duvet and even pull you to him. As if reading your mind, Jesse did just that, pulling you to him as his arm snaked across your hips. Slowly, his beard began to graze against your neck, slowly sliding down and pricking your skin softly on your back, lining the dips of your shoulders before groaning slightly as he cleared his throat. 

You could feel his hand run down your hips, resting on your thigh as his hand came into contact with your clothed sex, grazing his fingertips against the wetness before letting his hands slide over your ass, groping it. Eventually, his hand went back to your hip, holding you as a small sleepy moan escaped his lips, which then turned into snores. You hated this. It was like he loved to rile you up, actually, no.

He did. He loved it. 

Jesse fuckin' McCree loved getting you so worked up and wet to the point he'd deceive you. He'd make you think that he was going to help you out, kiss your thighs, your chest, your neck, but he would simply always have a reason not to do it. Most of the time it was his love for watching you sort yourself out. It got him so hard when he saw your own hands making you come. This wasn't to say he was a selfish lover, when he went down on you, Lord. It was heaven under the sheets and every insecurity you had would melt away in his palms. 

You were brought back to the comfort of your own bed when you felt Jesse's bare erection press against your ass, earning a soft mewl off your lips. He was still sleeping, but god, it was enough to make you want to fuck him. An idea came to mind and you pushed yourself against him, grinding his cock onto your ass which earned a sleepy moan. You could feel a smirk curve your lips as you done it again, a little harder which caused him to groan. Unfortunately, he turned to lay on his back, his arms now above his head as his hair sprawled over the pillow. 

Propping yourself up, your sight settled on Jesse, his chest rising and falling and a few small whimpers escaping his throat before he'd breathe heavily once more. You remember how he'd told you before of something he'd like, a rather sinful thing he'd hidden from you and right now, you were so glad he had revealed it to you. Giving a small lick to your lips, your hands reached up, playing with a little bit of his hair, the other tracing circles on his chest, your nails tugging slightly at the hairs which grew there. He'd let out a deep sigh in comfort and you grinned, kneeling up before shuffling yourself under the covers. 

You made your way between his legs, your hands now kneading lightly at his inner thighs, canvassing his skin before your hands palmed his erection, his cock swollen and hard. Licking your thighs once more, you held back a little, letting your hand wrap around his cock, taking the small drops of pre-cum from the head of his dick to massage and coat his cock, growing almost a little too excited to taste him in your mouth again. You could hear him moan and a little shuffle caused you to smile, your hand picking up a small rhythm as you found your other hands on his balls, massaging them slowly. You thought you could hear him wake up, so bringing yourself to your knees, you leaned down, letting your tongue run up his shaft, wetting his cock even further before wrapping your lips around the tip, sucking ever so slightly as Jesse let out a loud moan. 

The rustling grew frantic and his breathing followed, a small 'fuck' escaping his lip in his deep, morning voice. You moaned against his cock, causing him to groan before lifting up the duvet, his eyes settled on the sight of you sucking his cock slowly, causing him to roll his eyes back and lay his head on the pillow. 

"Oh, fuck darlin', you sure know how to please a man," he muttered, looking back down and maintaining all eye contact with you. 

You popped your lips off his cock, letting your tongue ride his shaft once more, causing him to growl your name. He bit his lip, watching as you continued this. Deciding to take over, he sat up, pulling you to him and immediately kissing you, passionately exploring your lips before biting on your bottom one, his lips latching onto your neck, pulling at your top before pulling back and lifting over, his hands immediately gripping your breasts, pinching at your nipples and kissing your neck once again, sucking slightly as his tongue lapped at the skin. 

"Gonna make you feel so good, baby girl," he moaned, feeling your hand still stroking his cock, moaning as he leaned down, sucking at your nipple, causing you to whimper. His hands ravaged you, groping your ass and pulling at your underwear, snapping the hem to your skin which caused you to yell, giggling a little as he slid it off, chuckling as he kissed you again. As he began to lay down, he pulled you to him, causing you to shuffle up. You began to get a bit worried and stopped, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. 

"What if... I dunno, sorry, we've never done this..." You laughed a little, nervous before climbing off Jesse. 

"We don't have to do this, darlin'. I just thought it'd be nice if both of us were feeling good," McCree explained, his hand reaching over and stroking your arm. 

It was tempting, the thought of Jesse lapping at your pussy feverishly while you sucked his cock to hear him moan your name, growling as he would grip your hip. You grew wet at the thought and Jesse could see you biting your lip, chuckling as he leaned up, kissing your lips and then your neck once again. Grabbing his jaw, you kissed him once more, pushing him back as he moaned, chuckling a little.

"Getting a little dominant, sugar," he teased. 

Jesse patted your ass, pulling at your hips to turn you round. Placing yourself above his face, he shuffled, coaxing himself up and kissing at your thigh. You groaned, knowing he was going to tease slightly. Propping yourself, you lips wrapped around Jesse's cock, moaning as his fingertips reached up, rubbing circles at your clit, whimpering as you sucked and stroked his shaft with your tongue. Your arm wrapped around his thigh for support as his hand sped up, your pussy feeling like it was on fire while he kissed at your thighs. Pulling yourself from his cock, you groaned.

"Jesse!" You yelled, your nails digging into his thigh. 

Hearing this, he grinned, pulling you further down and letting his tongue slowly drag across your clit to the entrance of your pussy, causing you to gasp, your hand massaging and stroking his cock. He moaned against you, causing you to sigh in relief of pleasure. You could feel Jesse's tongue lap at your clit, sucking while one of his hands rest on your ass, the other placing his fingertips at your entrance, circling them slightly before letting a finger slip in, causing you to moan loudly. You realized you had been neglecting him, but the pleasure overrode everything and you found it hard to concentrate. 

Jesse had started bucking his hips as he thrust his fingers into you furiously, lapping at every inch of you, sucking, kissing and even going as far as to bite at your pussy lightly before resorting back to letting his tongue taste every inch of you. Leaning down, your lips soaked themselves as you licked them, letting his cock fill your mouth as you groaned, slowly letting your tongue stroke and swirl slowly around his cock. Another finger slipped in and you could feel Jesse hold your hips, causing you to let out a muffled yelp as he began to buck his hips, his cock ravishing your mouth. 

He was getting everything he wanted, face-fucking you while he ate your pussy. The more his fingers sped up, your thighs began to tremble, your vision going slightly hazy as you could feel yourself growing close. Pulling his lips back, he let his other hand rub at your clit, while you regain control, your head slowly moving in a rhythm as you sucked at his cock, feeling it throb against your tongue. 

"You're gettin' close, sugar."

God, the southern drawl was getting you even closer. 

"Be a good girl and come for McCree," he whispered against your thigh, kissing it again before biting lightly. "Come for me, darlin."

He lapped at your pussy once more, feeling you get closer before pulling his fingers back, burying his face into your pussy as he sucked harshly, causing you to cry out, riding out an orgasm, causing you to grind yourself against him even more. Slowly, Jesse didn't let you go, slowly licking circles over your clit as you leaned back down, whimpering in ecstasy as you sucked him, picking up the pace. 

Pulling himself away, he stroked your ass and slapped it, growling as he bucked his hips once more. 

"Yeah, just like that, honey. Just like that," he praised. 

Continuing in that manner, it wasn't long until McCree's nails were digging into your ass, panting before warning you he was going to come. You continued, causing him to groan as you could feel his come coat your tongue, breathing deeply as he moaned your name, being sure to fill your mouth with every bit of his load. Upon doing this, you sat up, closing your eyes and swallowing every drop of his come. It wasn't something you usually done, but you hovered over Jesse, breathing heavily. He shuffled and propped himself up, sitting against the headboard. 

Sweaty, Jesse reached out, pulling you to him as he kissed your shoulder, smiling as you leaned your head against his chest, regaining your composure. 

"That's one hell of a way to wake up," Jesse chuckled. 

"Mhmm," you moaned. "Not going to lie, I think I wanna go back to sleep."

"Well, if you wake me up like that again, I'm good with that, darlin."

Laughing, you slapped his thigh as you climbed over him, laying on your side while he pulled you to him. It wasn't until a moment later that Jesse got up, announcing he was getting you a towel which caused you to laugh a bit more, turning round to grab it from him before he climbed back into bed with you


End file.
